Lonely Nights at Beacon
by BlakeEller99
Summary: This is the Bumblebee oneshot. The storyline ties in with The Ice Queen Finally Thaws!


"I'll see you later!" Yang yelled over her shoulder. She was sprinting out of the training room to get to the airship bay. She forgot all about meeting Blake at 4 because she had been helping Ruby with hand-to-hand combat. Gods knew she needed it. Ruby had never been good with hand-to-hand combat, and always relied on her weapon, Crescent Rose. She ran by the dorm to drop off her training stuff and change clothes. She changed into a pair of tattered jeans and a yellow crop top with her emblem on it. She put a little mascara and lip gloss on. She then ran out the door for the airship bay. She sprinted almost all the way there, then slowed to a walking pace once she was around the corner. As Yang approached, she saw Blake standing at the bay. Blake was wearing her bow as usual, a white crop top, black shorts, and purple thigh highs with her emblem on them. Her hair was flowing behind her and she was facing away from the blonde, so of course she would take the opportunity. Yang snuck up behind Blake and as soon as she was behind the other girl, wrapped her arms around her waist. Blake let out a small gasp and looked over her shoulder, only to meet those lavender eyes. She smiled, and Yang let go, then grabbed Blake's hand.

"Hey Yang. You're late." Blake said with a playful tone. Yang just pulled her close and kissed her cheek before they boarded the airship. The two took seats next to each other and waited to arrive in Vale.

Several hours later…

Yang and Blake crashed through the door of Team RWBY's dorm, too entangled in each other to be cautious. Yang detached herself from the faunus for just a second to hang one of her gloves on the outside of the doorknob, then shut and locked the door. She then killed the lights and tackled the other girl, both falling onto Blake's bunk. Blake then used the momentum of them bouncing onto the bed to flip them over, crawling on top of the blonde. She could still see everything, her enhanced night vision kicking in. She leaned down and started kissing at the blonde's neck, her hands resting at Yang's waist. Yang groaned softly and pulled Ember Celica off, then dropped them to the floor. Blake reached one hand behind her and dropped her weapon as well, though it made a loud thudding noise. Blake then continued to kiss and nip at Yang's neck, which got some small moans out of the blonde. The faunus girl then sat up to remove her top and bra. She then went to work removing the other girl's top clothing. Once she did, she gently squeezed the blonde's voluptuous breasts. Yang let out a soft gasp and then moaned.

"B-Blake…" She whispered. Blake groaned softly at hearing her name come out of her lover's mouth with that tone of lust in it. The raven-haired girl rubbed softly at Yang's nipples, which drew out a louder moan and some panting. She then went down and began to lick and nip softly at one of the pink buds. Yang practically flew through the ceiling. She squealed softly and gripped the faunus' hair. Blake bit down a little harder on the nipple and Yang let out a whimper.

"Ah! Blake, take it easy!" Yang said, very loudly, and very breathlessly. The faunus girl had just nipped a bit hard on the blonde's nipple. Blake licked gently then moved to the other nipple, rubbing softly at the first one. Yang kept letting out soft moans and whispers of appreciation. Blake soon started making her way further down the blonde's body, biting softly as she went. She reached Yang's thighs and the blonde looked down at the raven-haired girl. Yang's face was flushed, and she was panting softly, but the best part of it all was that her eyes were stuck somewhere between their usual lilac and fiery red. Blake then parted the blonde's thighs gently and slowly licked up her slit. She felt Yang shudder and heard her moan, louder than before. She continued just licking at the slit, barely dipping her tongue into it. Yang was moaning and squealing, and even better, she was squirming. Blake knew every nerve in her girlfriend's body was probably on fire right about now. The faunus continued her actions, getting rougher as she went. Yang let out a loud moan and her legs were shaking.

"B-Blake, I'm getting close!" She gasped, her words sounding choked from the moans. Blake started sucking and nibbling at the blonde's clit and sunk a finger into her and started moving it in and out rapidly. Yang let out a loud squeal as she came, her thighs and inner walls clenching and unclenching. She was panting heavily, still letting out small squeals and moans as she rode out her orgasm. Blake climbed down below Yang and got into a position for scissoring. Blake moved up until both of their slits were touching and once they touched, both girls moaned softly.

"Let me be the one to move Blakey. You've done a good bit of work." Yang whispered in a sensual tone. Blake let out a soft noise of approval, then a moan as Yang started moving against her. Yang started off with slow, gentle rocking, then started to pick up the pace. The raven-haired faunus immediately noticed the change of pace and let out a strangled moan. She eventually propped her arms up and began moving with Yang. The two of them let out moans and squeals, eventually getting rougher, to the point where they could hear the wetness squelching softly under the sounds of their moans. Blake was gasping and purring.

"Yang, baby, I'm gonna cum!" She yelled, her moans punctuating each word.

"Me too Blakey!" Yang yelled back, grinding against the other girl harder. The two of them squealed in unison as their orgasms hit. They both laid on their backs, moaning wantonly, Blake was purring along with her moaning. Once they came down, Yang crawled up and wrapped her arms around Blake. The two fell asleep tangled together.

The next morning, Yang woke up first. She looked over at Blake, who was curled up at the pillow. '_Leave it to her cat faunus side to come out when she sleeps._' Yang thought to herself, a small smile on her face. She gets up and stretches gently, then heads over to hers and Blake's closet. She gets her clothes for the day out and heads into the attached bathroom and starts the shower. She waits for the water to get to just the right temperature, then steps in. About 5 minutes later, she's lost in her shower when she feels arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips pressing at the back of her neck.

"Morning Blakey~" Yang says, as she turns around and kisses the girl on the lips.

"Morning Yang~" Blake whispers back, then recaptures the blonde's lips. Yang's arms fall around Blake's waist, their tongues gently tangling together. Yang let out a soft moan and ran her hands further down to the faunus' ass, gently squeezing. Blake let out a soft gasp and pulled back to look into her girlfriend's lilac eyes, her own amber ones wide with pleasure. The two calmed down and helped the other wash and dry off. Both then got dressed and started gathering their school stuff together. The two let themselves glance over at the other every now and then, and sometimes, they would catch each other's eyes and wink. After five minutes of this, the two headed down to breakfast, hand in hand.

After breakfast, once Weiss and Ruby had embarrassed the living crap out of Yang and Blake, the four of them headed on to class. Throughout class, there was an awkward silence between the team. Eventually Ruby broke it by poking Blake and giggling. Blake just sighed and put her head on her hand. Her ears twitched slightly underneath her bow. Once class was over, the whole team went to train together in the main training room for a bit. Soon, Blake left to go to the dorm, and Yang headed to a singles training room. Ruby and Weiss left soon after too, but headed different directions as well.

Just as Blake laid down on her bunk and got comfortable, she heard the door close. She looked up to see Ruby walking towards her.

"Hey Blake. Uh, I was kind of wondering if I could talk to you about something…" Ruby said hesitantly. She looked very nervous and Blake's sensitive faunus ears were picking up that her heart rate was higher than normal.

"Of course. What is it Ruby?" Blake asked calmly, sitting up so Ruby could sit next to her. As Ruby sat down, she twiddled her thumbs in her lap.

"So me and Weiss have agreed to date each other, but I'm nervous about something. What do I do if she wants to… Uh, do sexual things?" Ruby said, her face red as her own cape. Blake rested a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Ruby, if Weiss asks you about things like that, just make sure that you feel ready to do them. If you're not sure you want to do it, just tell Weiss that you don't want to move that fast okay?" Blake said, looking over at the other girl. She wanted to reassure that everything would be fine as long as she didn't rush herself.

"Okay. What kind of stuff do two girls do though?" Ruby asked. Now Blake was starting to turn red. The raven-haired girl also took a moment to consider how much worse it would have been for Ruby if she had gone to Yang about this. Her sister would probably think Weiss was pressuring her about it already and want to beat the heiress up.

"Well…." Blake went on to explain how everything worked, her face continuing to turn redder as she went. Throughout, Ruby asked a few more questions and Blake answered them to the best of her abilities.

Yang had been training for about 20 minutes and was about to take a break when the door of the room she was in closed. She turned around to see Weiss standing there.

"Hey Ice Queen, what's up?" Yang said, walking over and getting a sip of water out of her water bottle.

"Hey. Are you mad at me?" Weiss asked, looking directly at the blonde.

"No. Why would I be mad at you Weiss?" Yang questioned, looking up at the heiress.

"Well… I don't know, I figured you might be upset that I had asked Ruby out. Or that you thought that I'd hurt her or something…" Weiss whispered.

"No Weiss! Honestly, I trust you to date Ruby more than I'd trust anyone else at Beacon. Well, I'd trust Jaune too, but Pyrrha would not be happy." Yang laughed and smiled at Weiss. "And trust me, Ruby is head over heels for you. She was actually saying that if you wouldn't have asked her out, she would have asked you." Yang walked over and hugged the other girl gently. "If you do hurt her though, I will have to beat your ass." Yang let out another laugh and Weiss laughed with her. She knew it was serious, but she was also happy that Yang trusted her.

"Thank you, Yang. Uh, I did have another question." Weiss said quietly, looking serious again.

"You want to know how stuff between girls works don't you? For when you and Ruby want to _do it_?" Yang laughed and teased. When Weiss only gulped quietly, Yang stopped laughing and just smiled. "Alright, but if you pressure her into it if she isn't ready, that also counts as hurting her."

Ruby squealed with excitement as the last class of the day let out. She was super excited about something and both Yang and Blake took notice.

"Ruby, what are you so excited about?" Yang and Blake asked at the same time. Weiss was waiting for them at the door of the classroom.

"Weiss and I are going on a big date for our 6-month celebration!" Ruby said happily, spinning around and giggling.

"Ooh, nice! Where are you two going?" Yang asked, leaning against the empty table as Blake finished putting her things in her bag.

"To the fair in Vale! Then we're staying at a super fancy hotel tonight!" Ruby said excitedly, finally calming down enough to put her bag over her shoulder. Yang stopped moving and her eyes burned red for a second, but she blinked it away quickly.

"Oh? Okay. Blakey, I'll meet you in the cafeteria okay?" Yang said, then walked down towards the door. She grabbed Weiss' arm and gently pulled her out into the hallway with her.

"Yes Yang?" Weiss asked quietly once they were out in the hall.

"A hotel? Weiss, if you two are going to go there, please be safe about it okay? If Ruby tells you to stop, or that she's not ready, you're going to respect her. Got it?" Yang said, her eyes tinged red.

"Of course Yang! I don't want to push her. She's actually the one who gave me the idea…" Weiss whispered.

"Wait what? Really?" Yang said, looking over at the heiress.

"Yeah. I don't know if _**I'm **_ready." Weiss whispered. "Like, the small stuff is fine, but under the clothes stuff has me a little worried."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Yang reassured the girl, after all, this was the person she trusted with Ruby the most.

"Thank you again Yang. I'm gonna wait for Ruby and then we're going to get ready then leaving."

"Alright." Yang said as she started heading for the cafeteria.

"Ruby, did you say hotel?" Blake asked, looking over at the black- and red-haired girl.

"Yeah." The younger girl whispered, blushing slightly. "I think I'm finally ready to go there with Weiss and we wanted it to be special."

"Alright, just be safe Ruby. Wait. You were the one who brought it up?" Blake looked shocked. She didn't think Ruby was going to want to go that far for a _long _time with how innocent she was.

"Yeah. Weiss suggested the choice of hotel and we already booked the room. We talked about it a lot to be sure we both wanted this. It's fine Blake. Thank you for looking out for both of us though." Ruby said. "I have to get to the dorm with Weiss, so we can get ready!" Ruby started sprinting down to the door.

"Have fun and be safe!" Blake shouted after her. She then gathered her stuff and headed for the cafeteria to meet Yang. A small smile was on her lips.

Yang and Blake stumbled into the door of their dorm, yet again. Weiss and Ruby were at the hotel, so they had the room to themselves. Yang pushed Blake onto the bed gently, then crawled on top of her. Both girls put their weapons up on the nightstand. Yang then attacked the faunus' lips, kissing her hungrily. Blake let out a soft moan, purring mixed into it. Yang moaned quietly in response and ran her hands up and down Blake's sides. She then started gently pulling at the girl's clothes, eventually getting all her top clothing off. Blake then undressed Yang's top half. Yang went down, kissing and nipping at the raven-haired girl's neck, leaving behind small bruises. Blake let out a more prominent moan. Yang then moved down and licked at one of the cat faunus' nipples, while playing with the other with her fingers. Blake let out a soft squeal and was purring louder. Yang smirked and soon moved on to lick at the other nipple. Blake moaned and gasped.

"Yang. Please fuck me. I need you." Blake managed to get the words out, in between moans. Yang was licking and nipping down the girl's stomach, still leaving marks all over. "Mommy please!" Blake squealed, then went silent. Yang stopped and looked up at her.

"Did you just… Call me mommy?" Yang whispered, her eyes flaring to red. Yang quickly spread the raven-haired girl's legs and got in between them. As soon as their womanhood's met, Yang started grinding roughly. Blake squealed and moaned loudly, grinding against Yang as well. Both let out moans and whimpers, and Blake was crying from the pleasure. Yang wasn't letting up, her semblance had kicked in. Yang grinded rougher, both girls panting heavily. Both let out a loud moan.

"Mommy, I'm fucking close!" Blake squealed, purring loudly, and panting. Yang growled and moaned, grinding as rough as she could. Blake cried out the blonde's name, purring and squealing loudly as she came. Her body was trembling hard. Yang let out a long drawn out moan as she reached her orgasm, and her semblance cooled down. Her eyes went back to their normal lilac color. Yang turned around and wrapped her arms around the cat faunus. Blake curled into the blonde's embrace, purring softly. Yang pulled a blanket over them and the two went to sleep.

A/N Here it is! The Bumblebee half of my Team RWBY fics! This one is a little shorter and took WAY longer than the White Rose one. I was going through a crappy place mentally the past month or two, and just haven't been able to get much done. Thank you all for reading and supporting my hobby! I don't know what I'll be writing next, but I'm gonna make sure it's something really good. If you have any suggestions, Private Message them to me, or join my discord server! I also have the server set up to where I'll post links to my fanfics and there are different channels in it to connect with other writers, talk about anime/shows, and more~ Permanent Invite Link: /7nvXXhZ


End file.
